countduckulafandomcom-20200213-history
Ducknapped
' |image= |production= |producer(s)= |story= |script=Jimmy Hibbert |director= |imdbref=tt0769885 |episode=S02E02 |airdate=19 September 1989 |previous_story=Ghostly Gold |next_story=The Lost Valley }} Summary Count Duckula is eating his breakfast, expecting nothing out of the ordinary when he checks his mail, revealing a ransom note for him saying that the Count has been kidnapped and can be saved if the servants will amass fifty-thousand Transylvanian drachmas to give to the kidnappers. Nanny sees the letter and runs off in fear, bleating that Duckula is missing, though Duckula was not. It is then that the kidnappers are shown; they are two inept gentlemen living in Transylvania, one of who mistakenly sent off the letter before capturing the Count. To correct this, the kidnappers set off to the castle to try and capture him. To complicate matters even more than they already are, Von Goosewing shows up at the castle, crashing through the roof and landing in a bed, where the kidnappers find him, and think that it is the Count Duckula himself, so they make off with him. Nanny and Igor head off in search of the Count with the money in tow, dropping it off at the indicated place, and when Duckula is found, attempt to head off to the kidnappers' home and try to fix this egregious error, not knowing that now that the money has been received, the kidnappers wish to explain that they plan to return the money so as to start the whole kidnapping scam over again. Duckula accepts, realizing that they are fools, and soon makes things miserable for the kidnappers by playing music which they hate on his banjo. Background Music Pieces *"Twelve String Ties No. 4" by John Churston. This 6 second tune is played at the title card. *"After Dark" (KPM-0130. Track 33) by Paddy Kingsland. *"Scream and Scream Again" by Tom Souster. *"Hero v The Villain" (KPM-0131. Track 36) by Johnny Pearson. Voice Cast: *David Jason as Count Duckula and the 2nd crook *Jack May as Igor *Brian Trueman as Nanny and Cuthbert *Jimmy Hibbert as Denzel, Dr. Von Goosewing and the 1st crook. *Barry Clayton as the Narrator Credits *Voices: David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman, Jimmy Hibbert *Narrator: Barry Clayton *Written by Jimmy Hibbert *Vocals: Doreen Edwards, Mike Harding *Original Music: Mike Harding *Design: Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James, Andy Roper, Ed Williams *Storyboard: Alan Case *Layout: Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manuel Almela, Jose Maria Zumel and Juan Antonio Rojo. *Animation: Manuel Garcia, Pedro Mohedano, Ezequiel Matrin, Mariano Rueda, Miguel Angel Fuertes, Valentin Domenech, Angel Gallego, Francisco Tena, Eduard Sasu, Francisca Moreno, Vincente Rodriguez, Alberto Conjeo, Julio Diez, Juan Antonio Rojo, Stefanescu Bujor, Carmen Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Valentin Cain, Luiz Lopez, Roberto Marcano, Pedro Molina, Ventura Rodriguez, Fernando Gallego, Amaro Carretero, Ignacio Amero, Arthur de Cloedt, Julian Tarragó, Emilio Lujan, Javier Gutierrez, Ramón Garcia, María Vincenta Rodriguez, Ignacio Meneu, Luis Amor, Pedro Jorge Gil, Maria Luisa Ruiz, Elisa Nuñez, Isabel de Martinez Osaba, Yolanda Velasco *Backgrounds: Milagros Bañares, Higashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo, Andrés Hernandez *Special Effects: Carlos Alfonso *Camera: Santiago Gomez, Antonio Navarro, Victorio Gonzalez *Painting: Teresa Diego, Maria Fernandez, Julia Garcia, Maria del Mar Fernandez, Angeles Vacas, Loli Pina, Herminia Burgaleta, Miguel Angel Perez, Pilar Canalejo, Elena Garcia, Angeles Sanz, Maria Jose Alvarez, Delia Hernandez, Susana Diez, Asuncion Tomás, Francisco Villanueva, Francisco Vacas, Paula Abad, Mayte Garcia, Victoria Ruiz *Supervised by Carmen Garcia, Maribel Lopez *Xerox: Alejandro Alfonso, Jose Luis Aisa *Line Test: Eva Moreno, Sergio Alfonso *Production Control: Chris Phillips, Julio Diez, Bob Burrows *Film Editor: Zyggy Markiewicz *Assistant Editor: Lincoln Anderson *Dubbing Mixer: Tim Cavagin *Animation Director: Carlos Alfonso *Associate Producer: Chris Randall *Executive Producer: John Hambley *Produced by Mark Hall, Brian Cosgrove *Directed by Chris Randall *© Cosgrove Hall Productions MCMLXXXVIII Copyright Gag Despite this episode being broadcasted in 1989, the roman numerals in the copyright credit reads 'MCMLXXXVIII' as it is dated in 1988. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2